Bofetadas
by CieloCriss
Summary: Es la primera vez que Daisuke y Ken van a un bar después de cumplir 18. Es la primera vez que se reúnen los nuevos y viejos elegidos para escuchar a la banda de Yamato. Es la primera vez que Daisuke se obsesiona con conseguir pareja y Ken se molesta por esa situación. Es la primera vez que hago un Daiken. Es un Yaoi ligero. Reto del Proyecto 1-8.


**B**o**f**e**t**a**d**a**s**

_Por CieloCriss_

Ken Ichijouji miró largamente la mejilla de Daisuke Motomiya.

Estaban en un bar, era de noche, pero la mejilla de Daisuke era todavía más interesante que las luces psicodélicas del lugar y la música estruendosa de la banda en vivo que tocaba.

En la piel morena de su amigo había una mano dibujada. Los dedos de una mano se habían estampado con fuerza en el moreno y habían quedado marcas impresionantes de color rojo carmesí.

Que Daisuke recibiera una bofetada no era nada espectacular. Ken creía que era algo que podía darse con una frecuencia incluso medible por medio de pruebas estadísticas.

Más bien, era como si pudiera hacer una ecuación con la incapacidad de coquetear de su mejor amigo y las reacciones hostiles de las féminas.

Y aunque las mujeres eran diferentes y difíciles de entender e identificar, Ken sabía que si las dividía por perfiles podía hacer una clasificación que podía acercarse a una posible interpretación de sus reacciones, al menos con respecto al caso de Daisuke y su fracaso con las mismas.

Por ejemplo, podía analizar a sus amigas. Si Daisuke coqueteaba con Miyako, ésta sí terminaría dándole un golpe. Hikari no golpearía, pero el látigo de su indiferencia podría incluso ser peor para su amigo.

Con las chicas mayores de su grupo no estaba tan seguro, pero podía asumir –con lo poco que las conocía-, que Mimi adoptaría una reacción parecida a Miyako, mientras que Sora actuaría más como Hikari.

…_Pero, ¿sería realmente así?, en dado caso, él, Ken Ichijouji, ¿qué haría si alguien como Daisuke le coqueteara?_

"¡Ichijouji, despierta!", interrumpió Daisuke con enfado en la voz, "¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Ichijouji?".

Ken se miró el rostro en el reflejo del servilletero, que era de metal. Su rostro seguía pálido a pesar de que de alguna manera se le habían calentado las mejillas

… _había sido un absurdo, ¿por qué tenía qué pensar en cómo reaccionaría él si Daisuke le coqueteaba?_

Sin duda alguna, estar en un bar lleno de personas lo tenía alterado y desvariaba, a pesar de que apenas había probado su cerveza.

"No estoy pensando en nada, Daisuke", respondió Ken lo más calmado que pudo, mientras el grupo en vivo se despedía con una última canción de rock pesado.

"¡Pero ya te dije que te necesito pensando, Ichijouji!", reclamó el moreno. Iba vestido con una estrambótica chamarra parecida a la que usaba en el Digimundo. Sus inseparables googles heredados colgaban de sus cabellos, que habían crecido ligeramente con el paso de los años.

… _con el paso de las cachetadas_, pensó Ken para sí mismo mientras sus ojos azules, en aparente apatía, miraban con interés a su mejor amigo, el chico que le había abierto su mundo social.

"Daisuke, ¿de verdad quieres que piense en por qué aquella mujer te abofeteó en el metro?", preguntó Ken un poco abatido.

Daisuke Motomiya siempre quería explicaciones de por qué lo rechazaban las mujeres, y era él, Ken Ichijouji, el predestinado a describir los hechos e inferir posibilidades de esas situaciones.

Esta vez había estado presente cuando la bofetada había tocado la piel de Daisuke. Los dos habían tomado el metro en la estación Tamachi, la que estaba por su casa, para dirigirse a ese bar donde se encontraban.

Iban a reunirse con sus amigos porque Yamato iba a tocar con su banda en ese lugar. Habían llegado temprano, era la primera vez que tanto él, como Daisuke, iban a utilizar sus credenciales de mayores de edad y estaban emocionados. Más bien, Ken fingía estar emocionado y Daisuke se la había pasado soñando en que ese día cazaría una mujer para estrenarse como hombre.

Ken suspiró al recordar el propósito de su mejor amigo sobre esa noche y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Fue un gesto en silencio, casi invisible… por lo menos para Daisuke, que nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

"Por supuesto, tú fuiste el espectador de ese escándalo, quiero saber por qué esa tipa loca me golpeó la cara".

… _porque te estabas comiendo sus pechos y su escote con tu mirada, Daisuke…_ eso quiso decirle Ken, pero en voz alta le salió lo siguiente:

"Probablemente te pegó porque la mirabas con mucha intensidad", manifestó, sorbiendo la cerveza

"¡Es que estaba buenísima!", expresó sin pena Motomiya, "¿Le viste las tetas, Ichijouji?, era como sumar las de Hikari con las de Miyako".

"Bueno… tal vez… influyó… la manera en como la miraste y lo que le dijiste", tartamudeó un poco el dueño de la Bondad.

Ken vivía en una contradicción constante. De alguna manera, le gustaba la torpeza que tenía su amigo con las mujeres, pero a la vez, ¿por qué tenía qué explicarle todo a Daisuke?

"Le dije que estaba como quería y la invité a que nos acompañara, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ¡Taichi-san lo hace, lo he visto!".

… _pero Taichi-san sabe cortejarlas y hablarles con dulzura_, eso debió decir Ken, pero el silencio siempre le ganaba a sus oraciones mentales.

"Entonces, Daisuke, deberías preguntarle a Taichi-san por qué contigo no resulta ese tipo de coqueteo con las muchachas", recomendó. Ken sabía que dar ese consejo significaba perderse los intentos de aventuras amorosas de Motomiya, pero tomó el riesgo.

"Ya lo hice… Taichi me dijo que sus encantos eran diferentes a los míos", respondió rápidamente Daisuke, "aparte, tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¡hacemos la digievolución DNA juntos y somos invencibles!".

Eso último lo gritó con ímpetu. La voz del moreno se perdió en el bar, mientras la música de la banda seguía soltando un sonido trastabillado.

"Daisuke…", Ken se sintió contento, pero a la vez, descontento. De nuevo se contrariaba. "Que seamos compañeros de digievolución DNA no tiene nada qué ver".

"¡Claro que tiene que ver!, lo que pasa es que no entiendes… tú eres guapo, Ichijouji, tienes el tipo de guapo de Yamato, ése que le gusta a las mujeres… he visto a tipas locas perseguirte fuera de las clases o por los parques, ¡incluso saliste con Miyako cuando eras niño!, ¡y te dejaban cartas de amor en el instituto!".

Ken rememoró a Miyako, la única chica que había sido su novia. Habían tenido una relación tan inocente que todavía se le derrababa una sensación de ternura: ella, hiperactiva; él, sereno. Ella el oleaje del mar; él, un lago. Habían terminado sin reproche alguno, cuando hizo falta _algo_ y ninguno de los dos supo explicar lo que era.

Ichijouji a veces lo sospechaba, sospechaba qué había faltado en su primer romance, no obstante, le faltaba valor para sincerarse consigo mismo.

"No soy guapo", dijo el compañero de Wormmon rápidamente, agachando la cara.

Daisuke Motomiya comenzó a carcajearse ante la timidez de Ken. Luego tragó varios vasos de cerveza como si fuera un bebedor con experiencia.

"¡Eres guapo, pero no tanto como yo!", declaró con sus risas, "y hoy saldremos de este bar con un par de mujeres, como que me llamo Daisuke que hoy pierdo la virgin….".

"¿Qué hoy qué?", a la conversación se unieron Miyako Inoue y Takeru Takaishi, éste último era quien había hablado.

"¿Qué te importa, Takeru?, son planes míos y de Ichijouji", retobó Daisuke, sacándole la lengua a su antiguo rival, quien le sonrió con malicia y, al mismo tiempo, ofreció a Miyako una silla para que se sentara.

"Iré por otra silla y pediré que nos junten otra mesa para que haya espacio para los demás", avisó el rubio, saludando con la mirada a Ken e ignorando a Daisuke.

Miyako se veía muy bonita. Con todo y que hacía años que no salían, a Ken le seguía agradando la esencia de esa chica. Lo que más disfrutaba era verla discutir con Daisuke.

"Estás tramando meter en problemas a Ken, ¿verdad Daisuke?, déjalo en paz, siempre lo metes en problemas", atacó la muchacha de lentes, apuntando frenéticamente a Daisuke con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"¿A ti qué te importa, loca?", retó Daisuke.

"¿A qué te refieres?, si lo dices por mi atuendo entérate que estoy perfectamente a la moda, Mimi-san me asesora", Miyako delineó su figura, llevaba un apretado vestido negro y de tela suave que le marcaba las curvas.

Daisuke, que notó impresionado la silueta esbelta y bien formada de su compañera, abrió la boca y salivó.

Miyako siempre usaba vestidos sueltos y el uniforme de la escuela un poco largo, pero al parecer, si se vestía con prendas adecuadas, su figura se volvía una tentación… incluso para Daisuke, quien la clasificada como enfadosa y con cero sex appeal.

Motomiya puso sus manos en las caderas de Miyako con descaro.

"¿Te operaste el culo?, que yo sepa estabas desnalgada, ¡no lo ocultes, te pusiste pompas!", preguntó con ese tono que no debía emplear con las mujeres, ni siquiera con sus amigas.

"¡Eres un imbécil!", gritó Miyako, soltando otra cachetada en la mejilla de Daisuke que no tenía marca previa, "¡Te has vuelto un pervertido, no me vuelvas a tocar!".

Takeru acababa de llegar y estaba listo para sentarse, pero inmediatamente Miyako le arrebató la silla y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de donde los varones se encontraban.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó Takaishi.

"Bueno… este…", quiso responder Ken.

"¡Pasa que Miyako es una idiota exagerada!", exclamó Daisuke.

"¡Pasa que ese pervertido me puso las manos encima! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales, espero que Hikari-chan llegue pronto!", Miyako se acomodó los lentes, sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir como posesa en las redes sociales para localizar a la hermanita de Taichi.

Daisuke Motomiya hizo un puchero que no pasó desapercibido por Ken.

"Está mal que pongas así a las chicas, Daisuke, Miyako venía muy de buen humor cuando la recogí en su casa", comentó casualmente Takeru.

"¿Y tú por qué diablos la recogiste?, ¿ya oíste, Ichijouji?, ¡Takeru te quiere bajar a Miyako!, no se conforma con nada, ¡a mí me quería robar a Hikari en la primaria!", berreó sin sentido Motomiya.

"Daisuke, Takeru y Miyako viven en el mismo edificio", explicó pausadamente Ken.

"Yo no te robé a Hikari", reprochó Takeru, soltando un suspiro, "todavía estoy luchando…", el rubio se silenció al ver que justamente Hikari, su hermano Taichi y Koushiro acababan de llegar al bar.

… _todavía estás luchando por ella_, quiso confirmar Ken con Takeru, pero como siempre, no lo hizo, sólo resopló dulcemente, como si estuviera perdido.

"¡Hika-chan!", llamó Miyako urgida, corriendo hacia la castaña, "acompáñame al sanitario, tenemos qué hablar".

Hikari se dejó llevar, sus movimientos se vieron extraños cuando la luz ultravioleta hizo un paneo de su cuerpo. Taichi frunció el ceño. Ken sabía que era de las primeras salidas de Hikari como adulta y eso malhumoraba al hermano mayor.

Koushiro esperó a que el mesero terminara de acarrear sillas a la mesa, que había quedado larga tras los arreglos. Se sentó y pidió licor inmediatamente; los demás se asombraron.

Taichi se rió.

"No le gustan ni los antros, ni las discos ni los bares, así que cuando viene, la única forma de que Koushiro lo disfrute, es bebiendo", explicó, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

"El sabor es horrible, pero la sensación es interesante, sobre todo cuando te pones a pensar en el Digimundo", explicó con un tono bizarro que nadie entendió.

Mimi, que se había mudado para la universidad a Japón, y Sora, la chica más grande del grupo, se unieron a la reunión minutos después. Ken vio con desolación que Daisuke tenía los ojos como platos al ver a sus amigas de siempre con ropa de salir.

"Ichijouji", secretaba constantemente al compungido compañero de Wormmon, "La cintura de Mimi es diminuta, ¿se habrá sacado una costilla, como las modelos? ¿o se habrá hecho implante de pestañas como Jun?".

El elegido de la Bondad se enrojecía y molestaba a la vez.

"Yo que sé, Daisuke", le decía también en el oído, mientras sorbía su segunda cerveza.

"¡Y ve las piernas de Sora!", dijo un poco más alto, de modo que Takeru escuchó.

"Son perfectas porque las ejercita con el tenis", opinó Takaishi muy serio, "pero por favor no fantasees con ella; así como Wendy era la figura materna de los niños perdidos de Nunca Jamás en el cuento de Peter Pan; Sora es la figura maternal de los elegidos, aunque no era precisamente femenina de niña… ¡como sea!, sólo mi hermano y Tai pueden verla con ojos de deseo".

"¡Yo veo con ojos de deseo a quien se me da la gana, rubito de mierda!", retó Daisuke, pero Takeru lo ignoró en cuanto Miyako y Hikari regresaron de su eterna visita a los servicios sanitarios.

Ken se fijó que Hikari iba vestida con unas mallas y una minifalda, llevaba una blusa rosada y ligero maquillaje. Era quien vestía de manera más infantil, seguro por exigencia de Taichi, pero la misma ingenuidad que emanaba era su encanto.

Eso pensó Ichijouji. Por su parte, Takeru olvidó su complejo de _"Wendy-Sora_" al ver a la elegida de la Luz y Daisuke –todavía con las marcas de las cachetadas- enrojeció aún más.

Ken no supo si eso le hizo gracia o no.

Trató de ver a Miyako con ojos de enamorado… justo como Takeru miraba a Hikari, pero no pudo. Cada que lo intentaba, su vista se desviaba adonde estaban los _googles_, los de Daisuke.

… _así como la esencia de Hikari es dulzura; la Miyako es recuerdo, y la de Sora y Mimi un olor inalcanzable, ¿qué esencia derramaré yo?..._ fue lo que maquinó la mente de Ken.

Pero tras meditar eso, al darse cuenta de que quería derramar una esencia para _alguien_, se tomó de golpe el tarro de cerveza, lo que provocó que Taichi aplaudiera.

"¡Eso es, Ken!", felicitó el ex líder de los niños elegidos, "y tú, Daisuke, ¿te vas a quedar atrás? ¿vas a dejar que Ken beba más que tú?".

"¡Claro que no!", contestó Daisuke, imitando a Ken.

"Taichi, ¿quieres hacerles lo mismo que no hiciste a Jou-san y a mí?", reclamó Koushiro con su vodka en manos. Yagami mayor le cubrió la boca al pelirrojo.

"¡Mesero, tráenos un barril de cerveza!", ordenó Tai.

"Es demasiado, Taichi", reclamó Sora, mientras Hikari se sentaba a su lado y Miyako hacía lo propio, pero del lado de Mimi.

"Ay, no te preocupes, él pagará", dijo Mimi, retocándose los labios con un lipstick rosado, "¿Verdad, Taichi?".

"Como la princesa diga", respondió el susodicho.

A Ichijouji no le dio buena espina cuando llegaron con un barril de varios litros de cerveza y lo dejaron en su mesa. Koushiro arrugó la nariz.

"Tai, la cerveza no me gusta".

"Hay más en esta vida que el vodka, Kou-chan", se burló Taichi, ya que sabía que al pelirrojo le gustaba esa bebida porque si la combinaba con jugo, no sabía a casi nada.

"¡Es perfecto, Ichijouji!", Daisuke recibió gustoso el tarro que Tai acababa de rellenarle. "Taichi-san nos lo regaló… estoy seguro que si me emborracho podré relajarme y sacar mi lado casanovas para conseguir mujeres".

"Pero Daisuke…", Ken trató de hacer callar a su amigo porque la banda invitada acababa de terminar de tocar y la declaración de Daisuke había quedado expuesta al oído de todos… hasta de…

"¿Es verdad lo que dices, Daisuke-kun? ¿Quieres ser un casanovas?", preguntó Hikari, ligeramente sorprendida.

"¡Ay, Hikari-chan!", lloró Daisuke, "¡tú no oíste nada!".

"Escuchó todo", recalcó Takeru, haciendo un gesto extraño, entre soñador y entrometido.

"No te preocupes, Daisuke", respondió Hikari, "es normal, así que mucha suerte, te echaremos porras".

Daisuke abrió la boca al doble, totalmente decepcionado.

"¡Si me hicieras caso te juro que no buscaría a nadie más!", chilló Daisuke. Ken se cubrió el rostro; sintió pena ajena y a la vez un poco de enojo ¿_celos_?, no, eso era imposible.

Hikari miró brevemente a Motomiya. Taichi apretó la mirada chocolate hacia Daisuke. Al notar esto, la castaña fingió que se relajaba, o eso creyó Ken.

"Eres muy bromista, Daisuke", fue lo que dijo la chica y el elegido de la Bondad supo que fue la mejor respuesta para no hacer enojar a Taichi.

* * *

La noche siguió avanzando. El reloj dio las 10:30 de la noche. Ken soñaba con que ya fueran las 12 para regresar a su casa, aunque Daisuke se iba a quedar a dormir con él, por lo que iba a ser complicado sacarlo del ambiente.

Jyou Kido llegó exactamente un minuto después de que Ken miró la hora; llevaba puesta su bata de médico pasante y, como siempre, se le veía cara de desubicado.

"¡Perdón por llegar tarde!", avisó apurado.

Taichi se rió y comenzó a tomarle fotos a la bata y a la facha de Joe. Ken sintió pena por el mayor del grupo.

"Apenas acaban de terminar de tocar los teloneros y en un momento saldrán los Lobos Adolescentes", explicó Sora, mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

Daisuke también se rió al ver a Jou. No todos los días se veía a un aspirante a médico con todo y bata en un bar… de hecho, era la primera vez que iba a un bar, pero le contagiaba la risa de Taichi y quería imitarlo, o eso creyó Ken, quien constantemente estaba adivinándole el pensamiento a Daisuke.

"Ay, superior Joe, quítate la bata ¿sí?", se ofusco Mimi, "Si la traes puesta me da dolor de estómago, no le veo la gracia".

"¡Arg, maldición, olvidé cambiarme por la prisa!", el miope salió corriendo al sanitario justo al tiempo en que Yamato y su banda salían al pequeño escenario y comenzaban a tocar.

A Ken no le gustaba la música.

El grupo anterior había dejado salir sonidos estrambóticos y fuera de lugar. La banda de Yamato era más armónica en cierta medida y la voz de su amigo era entonada, pero la música seguía siendo un malestar para el muchacho…

De alguna manera, siempre ponían la música muy alta y las conversaciones se desdibujaban y dividían.

Ya quería irse… se la estaba pasando bien, pero le incomodaba que Daisuke quisiera encontrar una mujer y no podía acoplarse al ritmo de las cervezas que Taichi les hacía empinarse.

Las chicas habían cerrado su conversación en un semicírculo que lideraba Mimi. Sólo Hikari se deslindaba de la plática de las niñas –de vez en cuando- para hacer comentarios a Takeru, quien le asentía con rapidez y le regalaba sonrisas que Ken hubiera querido darle a alguien.

Joe y Koushiro bebían callados, aunque el que ya casi era médico de repente soltaba monólogos sobre lo pesado que había sido su día.

Taichi daba las órdenes y parecía omnipresente. A ratos gritaba algo a las chicas y éstas le respondían. Cuando quería miraba al escenario y hacía señas obscenas o ridículas a Yamato, quien no parecía inmutarse demasiado… Luego, sin olvidarse, Yagami servía cerveza para todos y coqueteaba con las mujeres de mesas vecinas.

Ken deseó en que Iori Hida estuviera en esa reunión. Fue egoísta, pero pensó que si el más joven de los elegidos estuviera en esa mesa, él ya no tendría que ser el más desadaptado.

"¡Ichijouji, te estoy hablando!", exigió Daisuke.

El muchacho de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Decías?".

"¡Es que ve, Taichi se ha ido a la mesa de esas chicas!, ¡ve cómo les sonríe!", Daisuke le arrebató a Takeru la servilleta con la que el rubio iba a quitarse la espuma de cerveza que tenía en los alrededores de su boca.

"¡Oye, era mía!", protestó Takeru.

"No te preocupes, yo te limpio", y para ira de Daisuke, Hikari tomó su propia servilleta y limpió la comisura de los labios del rubio.

El de _googles_ agarró el tarro de cerveza y se empapó los labios con el líquido dorado.

"Hikari yo también me ensucié", reclamó atención.

Miyako, que había visto la situación, se interpuso.

"¡Acabas de robarle la servilleta a Takeru, límpiate con ella y deja a Hikari en paz!", regañó, "es que en serio ¿de verdad no tienes idea de cómo tratar a las mujeres?".

Daisuke por su parte le sacó la lengua con rencor a Miyako, se secó la cerveza con su chamarra y le entregó la servilleta a Ken.

"¿Traes bolígrafo?", preguntó.

"No", respondió Ken.

Joe se metió a la conversación de los chicos de la nueva generación.

"¿¡Cómo que no traen bolígrafo?!, ¡siempre hay que traer un bolígrafo o un lápiz para apuntar cosas de emergencia!", regañó.

"Yo nunca traigo bolígrafo, apunto todo en mi tablet o en la computadora", opinó Koushiro. Los ojos negros se le habían achicado un poco.

"¡Es el colmo, Koushiro-kun!", Jyou entregó el bolígrafo a Daisuke y siguió regañando a Izumi.

Ken vio la escena y la encontró surrealista, pero Daisuke no lo dejó seguir observando.

"Vamos a escribir los pasos que Tai-sama realiza para conquistar a una mujer y los repetiremos con otras hoy mismo", propuso, aunque su propuesta parecía exigencia.

"¿Quieres que escriba en una servilleta con el bolígrafo de Jyou-san lo que hace Yagami para flirtear?", preguntó incrédulo Ken Ichijouji.

"¿Qué no es lo más lógico del mundo?", se exasperó Daisuke.

"¿Y no sería mejor usar mi tablet?", dijo en bajito, para que no escuchara Kido, quien seguía regañando a Koushiro.

"No. Escribir en servilletas te hace exitoso, lo leí en un libro de superación personal", afirmó Daisuke.

"¿Lees libros de superación personal, Daisuke?", se asustó Ken.

… _¿había facetas de Daisuke que no conocía?, ¿eso ponía en riesgo su puesto de mejor amigo?..._ Ken apachurró unos segundos sus ojos y se regañó por estar pensando tonterías.

"Bueno, no los leo… a veces se los robo a la estúpida de mi hermana, veo los dibujitos y leo las letras grandotas".

La confesión de Motomiya relajó a Ichijouji, quien con resignación tomó la servilleta y el bolígrafo.

"Ichijouji y yo vamos al baño", anunció.

"¡Las mujeres somos las que vamos juntas ahí!", renegó Miyako, "¿ahora qué piensas hacerle pasar a Ken?, ¡ya le has avergonzado demasiado!".

"¡Cállate vieja fea y operada!", gritó con inmadurez Motomiya, arrastrando a su mejor amigo tras de él.

Ken se estresó un poco cuando Daisuke lo jaló de la camisa. La música de Yamato y su banda siguió resonando, pero las figuras de sus amigos se quedaron atrás. Frente a él aparecieron algunas parejas bailando con arritmia, la barra del bar llena de hombres en sus veinte y las mesas de las chicas solteras que esperaban por príncipes azules o de chocolate, como Taichi Yagami.

* * *

Se escondieron detrás de la única mesa vacía del establecimiento. A pesar de que el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente ese lugar estaba vacío. Ken no lo comprendió hasta que vio que alguien había vomitado en las cercanías y olía a huevo podrido.

"Daisuke, aquí apesta", se quejó, tratando de contener las náuseas.

"Hay que hacer sacrificios para obtener la sabiduría de Tai. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la técnica de Yamato es cantar y estar guapo… por eso estoy seguro de que mi líder tiene algún encanto que yo sí puedo usar, porque nos parecemos a montones".

"¿Y si tomas clases de canto?".

"Ichijouji, ¡V-mon canta mejor que yo!", se acomplejó Daisuke, encogiéndose.

"No te preocupes, Daisuke", trató de animar el solidario Ken, "A mí ni siquiera me gusta la música".

El muchacho de cabello azulado quedó conforme con la compenetración de amistad que tuvo con su moreno amigo.

… _¿por qué no podían consolarse mutuamente en lugar de buscar chicas?, después de todo él no las necesitaba en esos momentos y le molestaba que Daisuke estuviera tan urgido, ¿por qué tenía qué seguirle la corriente a su mejor amigo? ¿no era suficiente con tenerlo a él?..._

Ken se dio un golpe en la frente.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?", renegó para sí mismo, esta vez en voz alta.

"Shhh, cállate Ichijouji", Daisuke se había puesto los _googles_, como si con eso su visión pudiera mejorar, "Taichi está entrecerrando el ojo y las chicas le sonríen".

"¿Ehhhh?"

"Apunta en la servilleta que hay que guiñar el ojo".

"Pero Daisuke…".

"¡Y que hay que contarles chistes!, apunta eso también", pidió.

"Daisuke, la última vez que le contaste un chiste a una chica, ésta te pateó en la entrepierna".

"Tal vez no entendió el chiste".

"¡Era un chiste sexista!", renegó Ken, y sus frases chocaron con el bajo de Yamato, y por increíble que pareciera, a Ichijouji le gustó esa mezcla de sus gritos con ese solo musical.

"Como sea, apunta eso…".

Ken gruñó y escribió lo que se le ordenó mientras el ambiente encerrado del bar le hacía sudar –en parte de exasperación, en parte por el calor-.

Por su parte, Daisuke no perdía de vista a su ejemplo a seguir. Con el paso de los minutos, las pláticas con las chicas habían derivado a que una de ésta se sentara en las rodillas de Taichi.

"¡Eso es, las chicas se emocionan cuando se sientan sobre ti!", exclamó Motomiya. Ken negó mientras se cubría la nariz con una mano y con la otra escribía las estupideces que le dictaba su mejor amigo.

"Eso puede malinterpretarse Daisuke, las chicas no se emocionan por eso, es sólo que seguramente Taichi-san ya la conoce y es por eso que… _arggg, diauh cluaccc_", Ken frenó una arcada de vómito.

Se sentía muy mareado, no sólo por los vómitos que estaban cerca de esa mesa sino por todas las cervezas que había bebido. Inclusive, a veces le parecía que su cuerpo se balanceaba mientras estaba acuclillado, ¿qué Daisuke no sentía eso?

"Deja de fingir que vomitas, Ichijouji", regañó el moreno.

Daisuke volteó a ver a su amigo con mucha seriedad, luego se volvió hacia Tai, pero éste y su presa habían desaparecido de la mesa.

"Ya no están…", anunció Ken. En el fondo se sintió satisfecho por la extraña desaparición del gran conquistador, porque así Daisuke iba entrar en sus casillas, o al menos eso creía.

"¡Es tu culpa! ¡Fingiste vomitar para que me distrajera y ya no viera los pasos que emplea Tai para llevarse a la cama a una mujer!".

"No… te equivocas… es culpa del asco que me da el vómito que está aquí".

"¡Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo 'hic'!", Ken notó que al estar hincado, Daisuke también se balanceaba de un lado a otro, "¡Es que 'hic' como eres guapo, sabes que puedes conquistar a cualquiera 'hic', hasta a Miyako y Hikari-chan!".

"¿De qué hablas, Daisuke?".

"De que eres un saboteador", el hipo de borracho de su amigo se le hizo ruidoso, "te aprovechas que eres del tipo guapo, como 'hic' Yamato y Takeru, no te compadeces de mí 'hic'".

"Daisuke… ya te lo dije, que eres guapo", las luces y la música se estaban confundiendo en la mente de Ken. Cuando Daisuke hablaba, le parecía que sus palabras eran un nado de sirena, y las luces parecían un arco iris si órbita.

"Sí, ya sé, 'hic', pero Jun dice que no estoy guapo".

"Los hermanos siempre dicen eso…".

"¡Tú no lo sabes 'hic'!", reclamó Daisuke.

"Sí, no sé, es porque Osamu murió", Ken perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Motomiya tardó algo de tiempo en comprender la razón de por qué Ken se había tirado al suelo y se había hecho bolita en el piso, siendo que el vómito del extraño estaba cerca de ellos.

"¡Soy un idiota, Ichijouji!", se disculpó.

"No. Es verdad. Osamu murió", Ken dejó de preocuparse por la servilleta, el bolígrafo, los traumas de Daisuke y sus órdenes insensatas… se perdió en el recuerdo.

Trató de recordar el rostro de su hermano, pero sólo aparecieron pompas de jabón en su mente.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, ustedes dos?", dijo Taichi, había aparecido de la nada. El mayor observó a dos de los pequeños de su grupo en el suelo con las caras rojas de la borrachera y los ojos perdidos.

Daisuke se puso de pie de inmediato.

"¿Te la follaste, Taichi?, te estuve espiando, pero ¿dónde te la tiraste? ¿en el baño? ¿cómo le hiciste?", preguntó ansioso Motomiya.

Yagami abrió más los ojos. Tras Tai, Ken -que yacía en el suelo contando bombas de jabón- enfocó la figura de la muchacha que anteriormente estaba sentada en las piernas de Taichi.

"¿¡Pero qué le pasa a este degenerado!?", chilló la muchacha, "¿¡Nos espió?!", preguntó a Taichi, quien sólo supo encoger los hombros.

"¡Responde, Taichi-sama!, ¿cómo le haces para llevarlas a la cama o al baño o donde sea?", urgió Daisuke a su héroe. Tai seguía pelando los ojos como si quisiera sacárselos él mismo.

"¡Asqueroso mocoso pervertido!", gritó enojada la conquista de Taichi, alzando su bracito, "¡Espero que te pudras!".

Desde su posición, Ken pudo ver perfectamente a la muchachita histérica, cacheteando a su mejor amigo por su clásica desfachatez. Cuando se dio el impacto, las burbujas de jabón desaparecieron de la mente de Ichijouji, por lo que se concentró en ver caer a Daisuke al suelo.

"Ayako, tranquila, Dai es un buen chico, sólo es que bebió un poco de más", defendió Taichi.

"¡Escoge mejor tus amistades, Tai-chan!", y la susodicha también intentó abofetear a Taichi, pero al final, como si el moreno fuera perfecto, Ayako desistió y sólo le palmeó con ternura la mejilla, dejando al mismo Ken boquiabierto.

* * *

Hizo falta la ayuda de Takeru y de Joe para regresar a Ken y a Daisuke a la mesa con los demás elegidos.

"Taichi es un abusivo", se quejó Joe, "los emborrachó sin ética alguna".

"Hizo lo mismo con nosotros y la sensación fue divertida", intervino Koushiro con su tercer vodka de la noche.

"¡Claro que no, de ebrio eres insoportable!", regañó Jou. "Y ustedes", señaló a Ken y Daisuke, "tómense toda el agua natural y quédense tranquilos hasta que se les baje el efecto".

"Pero quiero conquistar a una chica", se quejó Daisuke.

"Daisuke, ya has recibido muchas bofeteadas hoy", opinó Takeru.

"Si no se les baja la borrachera, pueden vomitar", dijo tranquilamente Mimi, "mis amigas de New York lo hacían siempre, dicen que con eso no da resaca".

"¡Mimi, no me digas que haces eso!", regañó Sora.

"Ay, no, a mí no me dan resacas, además, no tengo vocación para ser bulímica, me da asco".

Ken miró su reloj mientras la discusión sobre los consejos irracionales de Mimi entraba a debate. Eran las 11:16 de la noche. Ya quería irse pero estaba un poco pasado de copas.

Taichi de repente lo miraba y le sonreía con una malicia encantadora. Había regresado a la mesa con los elegidos y muy quitado de la pena seguía sirviendo cervezas del barril y platicando con todo el mundo. Daisuke en cambio tenía mal gesto, parecía un niño de preescolar encabritado, con los brazos cruzados en desafío mientras soportaba al gruñón de Kido, que no paraba de dar consejos y regaños.

Fue en esos momentos que la banda de Yamato anunció un descanso después de tocar casi cuarenta minutos seguidos. Ken miró que el rubio dejó su instrumento recargado en una silla y se encaminó adonde estaban.

Saludó a Mimi y a Sora de beso, a ésta última le rozó los labios. Le dio un golpe a Taichi en la cabeza, como si con eso le estuviera devolviendo alguna de las señales groseras que le había dedicado Tai cuando cantaba; después se sentó al lado de su moreno amigo, quien le sirvió una cerveza.

"Gracias por venir, chicos", agradeció de forma escueta Ishida.

"¡Ay, me encantó!, aunque deberían hacer rolas más románticas", opinó Mimi.

Yamato la ignoró mientras se quitaba la sed y la saliva seca con la cerveza.

"¿Hablaste con Ayako, Tai?", cuestionó Yamato.

"Sí. No te preocupes. La niñita de papá va a conseguir que toques en el salón de su padre, aunque casi lo arruina Daisuke".

"¿Eh?", preguntó éste, "¿te refieres a esa tipa loca que me abofeteó porque pregunté si Tai se la había tirado?".

"¡Eres un vulgar, Daisuke!", consideró Miyako.

"Taichi, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de seducir niñas para conseguirle mejores espacios a Los Lobos Adolescentes?", preguntó molesta Sora.

"Es culpa de Yamato", se excusó Tai.

"Te pago regalías por eso", se defendió Yamato.

El pleito entre esos dos estaba a punto de iniciar, pero un quinteto de niñas interrumpió para pedir el autógrafo de Yamato, quien accedió a firmarles las servilletas con un fastidio bien disimulado.

"¡Oh, no, la servilleta!", recordó Daisuke de pronto, "Ichijouji, ¿dónde quedó la servilleta?".

"¿Te refieres a la servilleta que me robaste?", interrogó Takeru, "mira, aquí hay otra".

"¡Pero esa 'hic' no tiene el secreto del arte de la seducción!".

"¿Arte de la seducción?", preguntó extrañada Hikari Yagami.

Daisuke no le respondió. Tomó a Ken nuevamente de la camisa y corrieron a su escondite, cerca del vómito y de donde probablemente había quedado la servilleta.

"¡Y traigan mi bolígrafo, es mi favorito!", les gritó Jyou.

"¿Has embriagado de nueva cuenta a inocentes?", preguntó sonriente Yamato, "¿te das cuenta de que eres mala influencia, Tai?".

"Pero la sensación del alcohol ayuda filosofar sobre el Digimundo", opinó inconexamente Koushiro.

La voz pausada del pelirrojo Izumi fue lo último que escuchó Ken.

Aunque no estaba tocando el grupo, había de fondo algo de j-pop y la gente hablaba en barullos que parecían gritos. Daisuke lo puso a correr sin soltarle la ropa.

Ken odió correr en un bar pero la sensación del tacto de Daisuke le hizo cosquillas. Los dos estaban un poco mareados por el alcohol y hacían tonterías… no quería hacerlas, pero se dejaba arrastrar…

Daisuke hizo una barrida llevándose también a Ken al suelo.

"¡Hay qué buscar la servilleta, Ichijouji!".

El compañero de Wormmon vio gatear al camarada de V-mon por la zona, al mismo tiempo, una muchacha uniformada trapeaba el vómito del extraño en las cercanías.

Ichijouji agradeció que oliera momentáneamente a cloro y no a huevo podrido. Mientras Daisuke buscaba a gatas la servilleta, el peliazul miraba desconcertado las reacciones de su amigo… tal vez era por la cerveza.

… _pero tal vez no, tal vez Daisuke estaba tan desesperado por tener una mujer que no le importaba arrastrarse en el piso de un bar en busca de una servilleta llena de consejos que sólo le funcionaban naturalmente a Taichi…_ eso reflexionó Ken, un poco triste, un poco enojado, un poco mareado y un poco fastidiado.

El bolígrafo de Jyou fue encontrado cerca del tenis de la empleada, una muchachita joven, de pelo y ojos oscuros.

Daisuke agarró el objeto y miró con intensidad a la mujer.

"¿Y la servilleta?", le cuestionó a la chica.

Ken se puso de pie, esperando lo peor.

"Tiré toda la basura", dijo, "¿ustedes fueron los que causaron el desorden en esta mesa y vomitaron?".

Ken negó con los ojos, las manos, la boca. Daisuke puso los brazos en jarra.

"¡Robaste la servilleta del arte de la seducción!, ¿te das cuenta, Ichijouji 'hic'?".

"Disculpe las molestias, con permiso, mi amigo está un poco mala-copa", se justificó Ken, balanceándose por la falta de equilibrio, "y yo también estoy un poco tomado, con permiso, _sumimasen_".

"¡No importa que la hayan ocultado, recuerdo muy bien todos los pasos que hacía Tai!", presumió Daisuke en su mundo.

"No, Daisuke, espera…".

Motomiya empujó a su amigo lejos de él. Ken se detuvo de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Entonces, Daisuke quedó frente a la empleada.

"Primero… el 'hic' hay que guiñar los ojos", y entrecerró los ojos con vulgaridad.

"Y aquí va, el chiste…".

"¡No el chiste no!", advirtió Ken desde su lugar. El resto de los elegidos comenzaba a acercarse al ver venir otro desastre.

"¿En qué 'hic' se parecen las mujeres a las botellas de cerveza?", preguntó.

La muchacha alzó una ceja.

"Déjame hacer mi trabajo", le renegó a Motomiya.

"¿No sabes?", insistió Daisuke, partiendo en risas, "¡Pues en que del cuello para arriba están vacías".

Vino la burla, proveniente de la boca de Daisuke. Ken se tapó los oídos. La muchacha encargada se molestó, pero no hizo nada.

"Y ahora, según recuerdo, te tienes qué sentar arriba de mí", remató Motomiya, recordando la escena de Tai y la otra chica.

La trabajadora soltó el trapeador y más que una bofetada, le dio un puñetazo a Daisuke. Quien fue a dar a los brazos de Taichi, quien junto con Jyou y Takeru se habían acercado. De fondo, el grupo de Yamato había reiniciado la tocada.

"Lo lamento, preciosa, no se lo tomes a mal, es primerizo", susurró Taichi, de modo que calmó un poco a la muchacha.

* * *

Para cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Ken había desistido de irse a su casa. Estaba enfadado y quería ir a dormir, pero le dolía la cabeza por tanto ruido y los efectos del alcohol le hacían perder el equilibrio en su propia silla.

Mimi había obligado a Jyou a bailar con ella. Koushiro se había dormido en la mesa. Taichi y Sora platicaban muy amenamente en la mesa, de hecho, la plática parecía tan entretenida, que el mayor de los Yagami no se había dado cuenta que su hermanita también se había puesto a bailar, pero con Takeru, ya que las canciones de los Lobos se había vuelto más bailables. Miyako, por su parte, se había excusado por cuarta vez en la noche que iba al sanitario, situación que a Ken le parecía un misterio, aunque uno secundario.

El principal misterio de la noche era Daisuke y su apremiante necesidad de conseguirse una novia. Había pasado toda la noche hablando de eso, había intentado coquetear y aprender las artes de la seducción con una desesperación que asustaba. Ken no comprendía esa necesidad y le molestaba la intensidad en la que Daisuke quería tocar a una mujer.

Después del incidente con la señorita de la limpieza, Motomiya estaba aparentemente tranquilo, con la mirada vacía y tomándose otra cerveza a pesar de las advertencias de Jyou y del mismo Ken.

El elegido de la Bondad miró cómo su amigo no le quitaba la vista a Takeru, quien sujetaba la cintura de Hikari. De repente, también lo descubrió espiando el baile de Mimi y Jyou, aunque este último parecía tener no uno ni dos ni tres, sino cuatros pies izquierdos.

"Esto es un fraude, Ichijouji, vámonos ya", dijo al finalizarse la cerveza.

Ken no le dijo que no. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que irse… aunque no estaba seguro de llegar a casa con sus padres, se preocuparían mucho si lo veían desestabilizado por la cerveza.

Daisuke se puso de pie, llevaba un ojo más cerrado que otro y se veía cómico. Tai y Sora notaron la acción.

"Ichijouji y yo ya nos vamos 'hic'", anunció.

Ken se paró también, Sora pareció preocupar sus facciones.

"Espérense a que se les baje la borrachera, terminando el concierto nos vamos a un karaoke donde venden bocadillos muy buenos", sugirió Taichi.

"No pueden ir a sus casas así, sus padres se preocuparían", mencionó Sora, acercándose a ellos, "ni siquiera pueden ponerse en pie de forma adecuada, ¡nunca quieran seguirle el ritmo a Taichi cuando se trate de alcohol!... además, dudo mucho que puedan tomar el tren sin perderse…".

Daisuke miró a Sora y recordó lo que le había dicho Takeru sobre la pelirroja y la Wendy de Peter Pan.

"No me importa que seas la figura maternal del grupo y quieras dar consejos sensatos, lo importante es que ¡estás buenísima!", no pudo contenerse el chico; Sora puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó discretamente a Daisuke fuera de su vista.

De acuerdo con los estudios acertados de Ken, Sora Takenouchi no abofeteó a su amigo.

"Taichi, ahora mismo debes llevar a estos chicos a sus casas", comenzó a ordenar la pelirroja.

"¡Pero Sora!".

"Pero nada, que los has emborrachado adrede con tu dichoso barril de cerveza…".

"¡Pero quería ir al karaoke!".

"Después nos alcanzas", mandó Takenouchi muy seria.

"Pero no quiero ir solo, ven conmigo", Sora negó.

"Vine a escuchar la tocada, no a ayudarte en tus tonterías, lo mejor será que acompañes a este par a sus casas y te excuses con sus padres, luego nos alcanzas a los chicos y a mí, si es que hay tiempo", mencionó la ex elegida del Amor.

"Es en serio, no quiero ir solo", hizo berrinche Tai, mientras Ken se admiraba de que el líder de la generación anterior a la suya tuviera como punto débil a la pelirroja.

Sora miró a los alrededores y notó a Koushiro dormido en la mesa.

"Que te acompañe Koushiro, de paso lo dejas en su departamento", fue la orden final de Takenouchi, quien se paró y agregó con dignidad de mujer, "voy a buscar a Miyako, ha tardado demasiado en regresar, no dudo que la hayas emborrachado también".

"Sora, no todo es mi culpa", renegó Tai, pero su mejor amiga ya no le respondió, por lo que el primer elegido del valor miró a Ken y a Daisuke con enfado.

"¡Tai, no nos lleves!, yo sé muy bien cómo llegar a la casa de Ichijouji", hipeó Daisuke, quien se había olvidado de que había cortejado a la mayor de su grupo de amigos.

"Daisuke… no quiero que mis padres nos vean así".

"¡Ichijouji, acuérdate que les dije a mis papás que me iba a dormir a tu casa, si llegamos en la madrugada me van a regañar!".

"Ni hablar, los llevaré a mi departamento", fue la respuesta que dio Taichi, antes de mandar a Ken y Daisuke a que se salieran del bar, después despertó a Koushiro, lo puso de pie y le dijo que lo siguiera.

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿ya al karaoke?", preguntó Izumi en un bostezo.

"Sora se enfadó y me dijo que me llevara a Ken y a Daisuke porque estaban borrachos por mi culpa", explicó Taichi después de que caminaron siete cuadras para llegar a la estación del metro.

"Ah, es verdad", dijo el pelirrojo, "algo así oí cuando meditaba".

"No meditabas, estabas dormido", se burló Daisuke.

Koushiro dio un respingo al notar los rojos que tenía los ojos Daisuke y la cara de amargado que llevaba impresa. Eso bastó para despertarlo y mirar hacia otro lado.

"No los lleves así a su casa, tendrías que disculparte con los padres".

"Los llevo a mi departamento", dijo y Koushiro concordó en que era una buena idea.

* * *

El transcurso en que duraron viajando en el metro Ken no lo recordaba con exactitud. De un momento a otro, de estar en el bar, había aparecido frente al edificio donde Taichi compartía departamento con Yamato.

Supo que le habían hablado a sus padres y que les habían dicho que iba a quedarse con los mayores, por eso no estaba preocupado.

"Lo lamento mucho Taichi-san, ha sido nuestra culpa", dijo Ken, cuando abrieron la puerta del lugar.

"Nah, Sora tenía razón".

"En estas cosas siempre es culpa de Tai", acordó Koushiro, a quien parecía habérsele esfumado el alcohol del cuerpo.

"¿Qué no estabas borracho?", volvió a renegar Daisuke.

"Tu cara me asustó y me devolvió a la realidad", sinceró el pelirrojo, permaneciendo en el marco de la puerta de entrada del desordenado departamento con fastidio.

Tai le dio un cepillo de dientes a Ken y otro a Daisuke, les prestó su llave y tras darles unos consejos para que no tuvieran cruda al día siguiente, anunció que él y Koushiro se marchaban.

"Pero si me das la llave, ¿cómo entrarán ustedes?", preguntó incómodo Ichijouji.

"Dudo que Yamato y yo lleguemos esta noche a dormir", sonrió con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse junto con el otro chico.

Daisuke se echó en el sofá que tenían frente a un televisor de LCD. Ken fue a lavarse los dientes. Se cepilló tres veces y media –casi se acaba la pasta dentífrica-. Luego regresó con su amigo.

Se echó a su lado. Daisuke seguía deprimido.

"Al final no pudimos debutar, Ichijouji", se quejó.

"¿Con debutar te refieres a conseguir una chica?", preguntó, tragando saliva.

Daisuke miró su pantalón, justo en la entrepierna.

"El _pequeño-yo_ seguirá esperando… ¡es que las mujeres son indescifrables!", renegó, "todas terminan golpeándome y nunca es mi culpa".

Ken se exasperó.

"Daisuke, claro que es tu culpa. Eres tosco con ellas y te comportas de forma muy descarada, haces chistes sexistas que ni siquiera te gustan a ti, te les quedas mirando a los senos o a las caderas en lugar de mirarlas a los ojos…".

"¡Eso no es verdad, Ichijouji 'hic'!", se defendió Motomiya.

"¡Lo peor es que me arrastras a mí!, y si no me arrastras, te apareces en mi casa a deshoras para quejarte, estoy harto de que sólo te interese eso".

Ken se cubrió la boca tras confesar su situación. Se enrojeció y escondió la cara. Daisuke lo observó detalladamente.

"Lo siento, Ichijouji", admitió, pero luego la cerveza le volvió a sonrosar más sus mejillas alteradas por las bofetadas,"Es que me esto haciendo viejo y todavía no beso a nadie, ¡claro!, como tú besaste a Miyako en la secundaria no te preocupas por mí".

"¿No has besado a nadie?", preguntó Ken. Recordó el sabor dulce de los besos lejanos de Miyako.

"¡Todas me abofetean cuando lo intento!, pero claro, no lo comprendes y te quejas de que me quejo, claro, como no soy tan guapo".

Ken pidió disculpas y agachó los hombros. Pero luego, algo también se encendió dentro de él… seguramente era la ira retenida de esa noche de pesadilla que había empezado con una bofetada para su mejor amigo en el metro y había terminado con él y su camarada ebrios en el departamento de uno de sus amigos mayores.

"Te abofetean porque no tienes tacto, no tiene que ver eso de lo guapo, ¡¿y de dónde sacas que soy guapo?!", reclamó.

"¡Claro que eres guapo y te burlas de que me abofeteen!", se defendió Daisuke.

Ken se asustó, no era cosa habitual que él peleara con Daisuke… de hecho, la amistad de ambos era inocente y benigna. No peleaban como perros y gatos, como sucedía con Taichi y Yamato. No, ellos no peleaban… y no debían hacerlo aunque tuvieran cerveza en sus sistemas.

"No hay qué pelear, vamos a dormir", propuso el elegido de la Bondad.

"No seas cobarde, ¡admite que te da risa que me abofeteen, te ríes como lo hace Takeru!".

"¡Ni él ni yo nos reímos!".

"¡Sólo admite que te burlas!".

El ruido que le siguió a los gritos, le dejó la mano derecha caliente a Ken y la mejilla amoratada a Daisuke.

_... Una bofetada._

Ken gritó al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control y había golpeado a su mejor amigo con una cachetada barata.

Sintió que una parte de su vieja personalidad de Káiser lo había dominado, sintió que se acababa el mundo y que la mejor amistad que había tenido jamás iba a concluirse para siempre.

Por un momento sus ojos azules chocaron con los tintos de Daisuke. Al mismo tiempo los dos alejaron la mirada, incómodos. Era jaque mate.

Ichijouji supo que debía huir, se levantó tembloroso, pero de inmediato Daisuke lo agarró de la ropa y lo haló hasta caer de nuevo en el sofá.

"Lo siento mucho, Daisuke", tartamudeó Ken, "puedes pegarme, no me importa, pero perdóname, yo no quería…".

Daisuke Motomiya lo miró con resentimiento, con su mano se tocaba la mejilla amoratada y fruncía los labios, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. No decía nada, pero no dejaba que Ken se moviera de su sitio, lo tenía acorralado.

"De verdad… lo siento… yo…".

Como respuesta recibió un empujón que hizo que Ken se recostara en el sillón. Daisuke se le subió encima. No le guiñó el ojo, ni le contó un mal chiste, sólo se le encaramó como si fuera natural, con si lo guiara el instinto.

"¿Daisuke…?".

El moreno vio cómo se movían los labios pálidos de Ken. En una de esas, como si fuera un asunto de gravedad, besó con brusquedad esa boca, que se quedó sin aliento, pero inmediatamente le respondió.

Eran labio contra labio. Saliva contra saliva. Lengua contra lengua. Daisuke también se aferró momentáneamente al cuerpo delgado de Ken. No supo por qué, pero metió la mano dentro de la camisa y sintió la piel fría de su amigo contra su mano. Tocó uno de los pectorales, lo pellizcó.

Cuando sus pantalones se embarraron y los sintieron crecer, fue el instante en que ambos se separaron, totalmente abochornados por la situación.

Ken se limpió la comisura de sus labios y unas extrañas lágrimas que se le habían salido tras un gemido que se le había escapado. Hiperventilaba y tenía el rostro rojísimo. Daisuke parecía desconcertado también, su expresión era la de un hombre apasionad…, se veía hermoso con sus mejillas alborotadas por tantas manos, por tantas cachetadas.

"Ichijouji… ese fue mi primer beso", comentó finalmente Motomiya, con la respiración agitada.

"Daisuke… esa fue la primera vez que di una bofetada", dijo por su parte Ken.

Los dos, sin darse cuenta, tenían las manos sujetas, y los rostros enrojecidos por la cerveza, las cachetadas y la emoción… la cual no cesó en lo que quedó de la noche.

_Fin_

O

_Notas:_

¡Finalicé mi primer reto del Proyecto 1-8!

Al final es un yaoi ligero o shonen ai porque estaba quedando muy largo y no quería desfasar el fic, que había tenido un tinte más de humor que de drama. Este fic está dedicado a Carriette y forma parte del Proyecto 1-8.

Decidí tomar este reto porque no tengo nada en contra del yaoi, al contrario, me agrada, y el Daiken es adorable. Carriette, espero que no te haya decepcionado, la verdad es que quise escribir algo más serio pero no pude, ¡es culpa de Daisuke!, nunca puedo escribir nada serio cuando es uno de los protagonistas… por eso, si no te convence y aunque he dejado el escrito como oneshot, hay un final abierto que puede dar pie a una continuación.

No sé si cumplo cabalmente con los criterios que esperabas, a veces eso se me dificulta porque mi imaginación corre por donde se le da la gana, pero –reitero- por eso dejo la posibilidad de un two-shot.

Y bueno, por otra parte estoy feliz, ¡terminé un reto a tiempo! ¡Yeiiii!, aunque aún me queda un largo camino por escribir y publicar en 1-8 (dos fics en puerta aparte de mis propios proyectos).

PD. Sé que se piden guiones largos para los retos del proyecto, pero en esta ocasión tuve que usar comillas, es que tengo una computadora muy rara y no me deja poner el guión largo sin que se distorsione el formato a la hora de publicar… tengo que encontrar una forma, pero no quise atrasar la publicación por esto.


End file.
